


Cut Grass and Tears

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Seblaine Spring Fling Day 3: Allergies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Grass and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in kind of hurry, so sorry if it isn't all that great :/

They had been seated under the tree for about two hours, Blaine reading aloud from his latest buy from their local bookstore. While, Blaine read, Sebastian laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, basking in the warm weather and letting the soothing sound of Blaine’s voice wash over him. Sebastian was never much of a reader, himself, but he loved when Blaine read to him. It had become sort of a tradition that they would sit together for a few hours each Saturday, while Blaine read to aloud.

“She says nothing at all, but simply stares upward into the dark sky and watches, with sad eyes, the slow dance of the infinite stars.” Blaine finishes, closing the book in hand, and setting it aside.  To his left he hears a small sniffle, making him turn his head sharply. “Are you crying?” Sebastian sits up quickly, and tries (and fails) to stealthily wipe the tears from his eyes.

“What? No! Of course not. It’s just allergies.” He insists, looking rather pointedly away from Blaine. Blaine chuckles at Sebastian’s reaction.

“It’s okay to cry. It was a rather moving story.” He tells him, trying to conceal his smile.

“I wasn’t crying, Blaine. It’s spring. There is pollen everywhere, and that man over there is cutting the grass, my allergies are going haywire.” He responds, indignantly.

“Bas…?” Blaine says gently. And that does it. Sebastian huffs, crosses his arms, and turns to his boyfriend,

“ _Yes_ , Blaine, I was crying. But, how could I not?! Yvaine gave him her heart! Even though she longed to return to her home, she stayed.” Sebastian says in a rush, choking up. “She loved him. She loved Tristan, and although she was sad sometimes, it was still enough.” He says, lastly with a sniffle. Blaine pulled his tearful boyfriend under his arm, and close to his side.

“You big softy.” He whispered into Sebastian’s hair, earning an elbow in the ribs. “You know… you have my heart.” That made Sebastian smile,

“You have mine, too.” He replied, before making an odd expression, and letting out a big sneeze. “Oh…now, that was allergies.”


End file.
